


Stay with me

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Canon Divergence, Len is out of jail, M/M, Post-Enter Zoom, Recovery, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is not impressed with what the news was showing him, he needed to get to Star Labs and see that Barry was safe for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Watching the fight on the news in his safe house were he had been laying low for a while after getting out of prison, white collar style, his instinct was to grab his gun and go after this guy in dark who was hurting The Flash, his Flash. Keeping his eyes locked onto the screen, he felt his jaw tightening as the camera zoomed in on Barrys broken and bloody body, yeah, he and his guy were definitely going to exchange words. Waiting until the news had moved onto something else, he moved into the kitchen, grabbing his parka from the back of the chair where he left it hanging last. Nodding to his sister, he was grateful for the lack of questioning about him leaving, he knew she must have known that it was important enough to have to leave late, especially someone who was trying out a better side of life, mostly. 

 

Starting up his bike, he headed out, keeping to the shadows in the night, not wanting any attention drawn onto him, not with that thing still out there. Moving in and out of the different lanes, he headed towards the Labs, knowing that Dr. Snow, Caitlin, would be dead set on keeping Barry there while he healed, unless he was, no, that kid was stubborn, he would survive this. He better survive this, if he didn’t, then he and the dark one would be having a long and drawn out chat that one of them wouldn’t be surviving. Leaving his bike by the back door, something he had been giving after he was released from prison, he headed into the Lab, keeping close to the wall, he didn’t need the others to really know he was here. Listening to Caitlin talk to someone, he peered around the corner, staring at Joe and Caitlin in hush conversations. 

 

Waiting outside in the main area, he nodded to the sad smile from Joe, giving him time to be next to his son. Said son who was sleeping, he hoped that the damn kid wasn’t in another coma. Smiling as Caitlin came out, he nodded to her soft smile, flinching slightly as her hand rested on his shoulder. He and Team Flash had a sort of understanding with each other, the Rogues were trying to be a bit more productive and not as destructive in exchange for sometimes helping out with the Flash. Caitlin, Cisco and himself even have a form of acknowledgment of what happened in the past, not sitting down and talking about their feelings, but acknowledging what happened and moving on from it. It was baby steps that were needed. Standing a little straighter as Detective West came out, he and Caitlin gave him some space, knowing that whatever was between him and Barry, they weren’t going to stop, that wouldn’t stop the shovel talk that was definitely coming. 

 

Ducking into the medic room, he took the seat that was occupied by Caitlin, taking Barrys hand in his own. He didn’t even know what to do, he wasn’t good at the feelings thing since his father beat it out of him. He started talking about how Lisa was doing, telling him about the new life she was trying to live up there and leave behind here. 

 

“Hartley has been his normal self, annoying most of the Rogues, making me want to almost shoot him, the reasoning behind his move to the Rogues is still unknown, I think I know, I understand, still doesn’t mean I have to like him, yet,” He stared at Barrys hand.

 

“Damn kid, you aren’t meant to be the one in hospital, heros survive, villains die, life goes on, why can’t you stick to the plan?” He shook his head, flinching again as someone, Barry, squeezed his hand. 

 

“You got to stop coming back from the dead, Scarlet, its not good for your health,” He smiled over at the Speedster.

 

“Third times the charm,” Barry coughed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Only time he shows concern, people he cares for, deeply.

 

“Peachy,” Barry groaned.

 

“Barry,” He stared at him.

 

“Im good, Len, really,” Barry squeezed his hand.

 

“Better be, I need my flash around to keep up with me,” He smirked.

 

“Of course, yeah, be the flash, that’s me,” Barry’s eyes flickered around the room.

 

“Scarlet?” He moved to sit in the space that Barry made on his bed.

 

“It’s nothing,” Barry tried to stop the tears in his eyes.

 

“Barry?” Len ran his thumb over his hand.

 

“I can’t, I can’t feel my legs,” Barry whispered, almost mumbling out.

 

Moving to sit next to Barry in the small bed, he wrapped one arm around him, pulling him alongside his chest. He ran his hand over Barrys back, his other wiping away to tears that were falling down his cheeks. 

 

“I failed, I couldn’t save my mum, I couldn’t save Eddie, Ronnie, and now I can’t save anyone, I’m useless,” Barry mumbled through the tears. 

 

“No you’re not, you are a hero, you save people, you saved the world, you saved Lis, you saved me, you are a hero, Barry,” He lifted Barrys chin, making the speedster stare at him.

 

“But,” Barry was cut off.

 

“No, hero, that’s you,” He wiped away the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. 

 

“Len,” Barry leant against his chest.

 

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” He helped Barry lie back on the bed.

 

“Stay,” He barely heard Barry as the kid feel to sleep.

 

“Of Course, Barry,” He kept his hand linked with Barrys, refusing to let the kid down. 

 

Waking up with a kink in his neck and smirking Cisco staring at him, he glared at him enough to watch him scatter away. Rolling his neck he laughed at Barry groaning at the sounds from his neck.

 

“Morning Scarlet,” He smirked at the blush on his cheeks.

 

“You stayed,” Barry mumbled.

 

“I always keep my word,” He gripped onto Barrys hand. 

 

“I, ah, Caitlin,” Barry stared over at the doctor trying to refrain from smiling at both of them.

 

“How are you feeling?” She moved over to the other side, not wanting to interrupt the pair.

 

“I, I can’t,” He tried his best to calm Barry down, not wanting him to get worked up again.

 

“Well, the rest of you is heals, only a few fractures left, and then, your legs,” She smiled softly.

 

“How can I?” Barry trailed off.

 

“You don’t you heal, let the Rogues and I deal with whoever comes through,” He nodded to Caitlins sigh.

 

“Len,” Barry shook his head.

 

“I have the code, no killing, just talking,” He smirked, standing up and stretching his back.

 

“I can’t ask you to put yourselves out there in danger,” Barry went quiet.

 

“You’re not asking me to, you saved Lisa, let me save you,” He smiled at him, getting the beautiful bright smile back in return. 

 

“Thank you, Len, I, can’t, I,” Barry shook his head, listening to Caitlin telling him that he needed more rest, he needed to save his energy into fixing his legs. 

 

Heading out of the room, he was stopped by someone pulling on his arm. 

 

“Caitlin,” He smiled down at her.

 

“Thank you, we will let you know if there is any drama that we need help with,” She was nice enough.

 

“Of course, anything for Team Flash,” He nodded to the rest of them in the room.

 

“Well, how do you feel about taking on a robbery down on fifth?” Cisco looked over at him.

 

“What kind?” He tilted his head slightly.

 

“Jewelry store, the one on,” Cisco stopped.

 

“The corner with the crocked sign, cased it a few months back,” He nodded.

 

“Just bring the meta back here,” Cisco called out as he left to head to his bike.

 

Help Team Flash, help Barry, priorities. 

 

Taking on the metas that were coming from somewhere was a lot easier then dealing with a pouting and frustrated Barry. He had promised Caitlin that he would offer to help him try to walk again. The first issue was trying to get him into the wheelchair that once belonged to his old mentor.

 

“Len, I can’t, you don’t understand,” Barry was being his stubborn Flash self, at least part of him was getting back to normal.

 

“Barry, this is just while you get better,” Caitlin tried to help. 

 

“But,” Barry pouted.

 

“Scarlet, do you want to let Zoom win?” Len leveled with him.

 

“NO,” Barry raised his voice.

 

“Then prove to him that you are not weak, prove to your old mentor that you’re not scared, you are not that man, you have good in you, believe in yourself like you believe in others,” He helped him into the wheelchair, wanting to laugh at the blush on his cheeks as he picked him up bridal style to put him into the chair.

 

“You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet,” He whispered into Barrys ear, kissing his cheek lightly. 

 

“I ah, yeah,” Barry seemed dazed.

 

“So, Doctor, what is the plan?” He rested against one of the tables, crossing his arms.

 

“We need to get Barry moving slowly and carefully,” She smiled over at both of them.

 

“How? I can barely move them,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Really Barry? You’re just going to give up, let them all win, I thought you were better then that,” Len moved to stand in front of a much angrier Barry, good.

 

“You don’t get to say that to me,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Then prove it,” He moved one step back, giving the kid room to stand.

 

The first five goes were as productive as Barrys mood had been, both ending with him back in the chair, looking defeated. Watching him huff in his chair, he moved to replace where Caitlin was trying to help him stand. Leaving his hands out for Barry to grab, he waited until Barry had both feet on the ground, helping him stand swaying slightly. Moving his hands to Barrys hips, he smirked at that blush that reappeared, trying to take most of Barrys weight that he could.

 

“Hands on his shoulders,” He heard Caitlin order Barry.

 

“What?” Barry squeaked, cute.

 

“Put your hands on his shoulders to get some balance,” She shook her head at them.

 

“Ah,” Barry lightly placed his arms on Lens shoulders. 

 

“See Scarlet, not that difficult at all,” He whispered.

 

“Right,” Barry coughed.

 

“Are you okay Barry?” Caitlin sounded between concerned and amused.

 

“Peachy,” He felt himself laughing at Barrys word.

 

“Okay, you should probably sit back down,” Caitlin helped him get Barry back into the wheelchair.

 

“See, simple,” He smiled down at Barry.

 

“Yeah, well, that, was, um,” Barry ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Cool it Scarlet, no reason to be flustered,” He grinned.

 

“Really? You had gone so long with out one pun, I thought you were sick,” Barry stared up at him.

 

“Worried about me,” He followed Barry as he wheeled himself back into his makeshift bedroom.

 

“Had to do something,” Barry mumbled.

 

“Barry,” He sat down on the bed, getting closer to being eye level.

 

“I just feel useless,” Barry shook his head.

 

“If you keep feeling useless then you become it, I know that feeling, you are nothing but good,” He pulled Barrys chair closer so that their knees were knocking against each other. 

 

“Len,” Barry leant his head against Lens.

 

“Barry,” He leant forward, cupping one side of Barrys neck while keeping his other hand on the wheelchair so it didn’t roll away.

 

Brushing his lips against Barrys, he felt Barry move his lips against his, a slow and steady pace that was causing his insides to churn. Keeping his hand there, he ran his thumb over Barrys cheek, grinning at the shiver he got in return. Tilting Barrys head slightly, he groaned at the nip on his bottom lip, melding their lips into a more heated kiss. Licking Barrys bottom lip, he grinned at the groan from the younger, moving his hands to grip the bottom of Barrys legs, pulling him onto his lap. 

 

“Len,” Barry whimpered.

 

“Here,” He moved down Barrys jaw, nipping at bits of neck, his thumbs circling the skin under his shirt. 

 

Feeling Barry shiver on top of him was one of the best feelings he had felt in a while, waiting to take this much further then he was able while Barry was still recovering. Leaning his forehead against Barrys collarbone, he laughed at the small whine from the speedster. 

 

“Len,” Barry moved back, trying to get back to his mouth.

 

“We have a while,” He maneuvered Barry back onto the bed, letting himself be pulled next to him.

 

“If you wanted to get me to bed Scarlet, all you had to do was ask,” He whispered into Barrys ear, kissed his temple.

 

“Sleep,” Barry yawned.

 

“Ice to see I tired you out,” He laughed at Barrys groan.

 

Running his hand through Barrys hair, he rested his eyes, letting sleep take over both of them.


End file.
